Harsh words were said
by elfenprincess2
Summary: Songs that I feel reflect different things through out the series of House. Rated T for mild language


1. Slipped away by Avril Lavigne, subject Remy "Thirteen" Hadley, Character death

Nine year old, Remy Beauregard Hadley stood in the window of her parents' two story house, while her dad loaded her mom who was moving uncontrollably into the car. Watching him shut the door on the car he once again tried futilely to get her to go down to the car and ride with to say good bye to her mother. She didn't go, she didn't say good bye to her mom and her mom slipped away with her not saying good bye.

2. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol Subjects House/Cuddy, House after Amber's accident

Lisa Cuddy sat in the hospital room in the chair, her hand tightly clasped around House's hand. She couldn't help but think he was an idiot after everything that had happened. Here he was in a coma because he pushed his damaged head beyond what his limits were. And all she could do was sit in the chair barefoot, in the uncomfortable hospital chair and hope he woke up. Little did she know she wouldn't be awake when he would finally wake. And she wouldn't see him start to lose the one friend he had that didnt' care that he was an ass.

3. Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne Chase/Cameron Divorce

Chase just stood there watching her pack, why wasn't he saying anything because he knew she was right. He had lied to her and killed a patient on purpose none the less. He couldnt handle that anymore he knew his marriage was over as soon as he said he didn't feel bad about what had happened and that House wasn't to blame. Watching her take a suit case to the door. She said good bye and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his life forever. And all he could do was sit and watch.

4. My Immortal by Evanescence Subject Wilson on Amber's Death

James Evan Wilson was leaving the hospital, of course not before checking on House. There he was awake in the hospital bed, Cuddy asleep beside him. Just like he figured she would be, but looking at House he found he couldn't look at his addicted friend who was responsible for the death of Amber and turned away for good or at least that was what he thought it would be. For good. Getting into his apartment there was Amber's coffee cup on the counter the lip stick stain still present. He went into the bedroom and found the note on his bed. He then started to cry again. He was alone and that realization was hitting him like a ton of bricks now. She was dead and he was alone but he wasn't ready to let go of her yet. So he held on to her memory as he cried unable to sleep or anything.

5. We Were Lovers by Jean-Jacques Burnel Subject Cuddy/House after last resort

"You're suggesting that you screwed up because of a non relationship with me. I don't know how I can help you. Because the only change from a non relationship is..." said House

"You want a relationship" asked Cuddy

"God No Just trying to follow your logic" said House

He didn't mean it though God he wanted her, why he kept saying harsh words and lying to her he didn't know. But he saw the look on her face as he left, he knew he wasn't good for her so he was cutting her off from him. Just like everything else in his life he was cutting it off and going to be done with it.

6. Does anybody hear her by Casting Crows Thirteen's drug use/one night stands

Thirteen sat on her bed, she was high looking off into space. She didn't know who the girl was that was kissing her neck. Hell she wasn't even sure if she was at her own house but there was a hot woman kissing her. Turning and meeting her lips Thirteen felt nothing for her. She just wanted an escape she wondered if her coworkers saw her cry for help though. She was positive for Huntington's and she wasn't handling it she was out drinking and having one night stands. She was going in the wrong direction and nothing was stopping her. She needed someone to hold her close though and tell her it would be alright.

7. Lucky by Bif Naked Thirteen/Foreman waking up

Remy "Thirteen" Hadley was watching Foreman get ready for work in the mirror before going behind him and trying to see as he playfully blocked her. She just kept moving back and forth before getting in front of him the top few buttons on his shirt undone. They weren't supposed to be together anymore House had told them not to be but Thirteen didn't care they tricked House.

"Boots or heels" asked Remy kind of looking for a way to throw House off

"I've always been a fan of those heels" said Foreman

"Boots it is then" said Thirteen "We don't want House figuring out we're still together"

"House isn't going to figure out that we're still together by what shoes you wear... wear the boots" said Foreman

Thirteen just smiled and put on the boots they both knew they were lucky. But House couldn't find out it would destroy their carreers and relationship if that happened.

8. It Doesn't Matter by Alison Krause

Remy "Thirteen" Hadley was still at the hospital after the case was solved the Christmas tree in the lobby of the Hospital because well it was Christmas but she didn't really feel like going and spending a Christmas alone in a bar or alone at home so she stayed. She wasn't aware that her coworker Eric Foreman was still present in the Hospital at all. But there he was as she was wandering through the hospital and the next thing you know she went up to him and they were kissing. She couldn't do it though not again no matter how much she wanted it. She was dying and he wasn't going to be able to watch while she died and she didn't want what happened to her mother happen to her. So she was going to push him away.

9. You by Evanescence House/Cuddy getting together

"I ended it" said Cuddy looking around the familiar bathroom

"What" asked House still on the floor

"I'm stuck House. I keep wanting to move forward. I keep – wanting to move on and I can't. I mean my new house, my new fiancee and all I can think about is you. I just need to know if you and I can work" said Cuddy

"You think I can fix myself" said House

"I don't know" said Cuddy

"Cause I'm the most screwed up person in the world" said House

"I know. I love you. I wish I didn't but I can't help it" said Cuddy

"How do I know I'm not hallucinating" said House

"Did you take the vicodin" asked Cuddy

No was all he could say to that shortly followed by her then I think we're ok. He just stood there with her the vicodin dropping to the floor. Were they going to make he didn't know but right now he didn't care really he wanted it to be ok so that they could make it.

`0. Breathe No More by Evanescence Thirteen figuring out she has Huntington's

Remy was running an expensive genetic test in the lab of PPTH. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. But she needed to do this without House knowing without anyone pushing her to find out that she was figuring out whether or not she had the illnees. She couldn't do it anymore she spent so much time looking in the mirror that she wasn't even sure what she was looking at anymore. Amber was dead things were changing. It was now time for her to change too and that meant moving on from her condition. Looking at the test Huntington's was in red followed by a positive. She ran her hand through her hair. God. She was sick and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

11. Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson Foreman and Thirteen finding Kutner

Walking into the place, it was exactly what Thirteen thought it would be. Man boy heaven. But where was Kutner, he wasn't at work and he wasn't here as far as Thirteen could tell. She watched Foreman look around. Looking at the bed room she saw the pool of blood. Screaming she went into the room. He was gone. Kutner was dead a bullet to the the head. She just sat there and cried and foreman cried with her.

12. Glitter in the Air by Pink Foreman and Thirteen

He had been gone he took the time off, he didn't tell her and now she was at his door. Hestitating she didn't know what to do. This was hitting him deeply. But then who knew next thing she knew she was confront him about it and she walked off. She didn't speak with him again until the funeral two days later and even then that wasn't talking. He took her hand and she let herself just trust him. Just trust that it would be ok.

13. Good Enough by Evanescence House/Cuddy dancing at the Conference

He was holding her, dressed in that ridiculous outfit that didn't fit the theme at all. Yet some how he pulled it off looking out of place. But he never did take the time to look like he fit in. But dancing with his arms Lisa Cuddy felt like everything was good. Like she was finally good enough. And she knew that she'd never get over him then but she had to try. She was dating Lucas. She didn't care though at the moment. She just wanted to be with House. She couldn't say no to him and she knew she couldn't which was why she hoped he was careful with what he asked her.

14. Good bye to you by Michelle Branch Wilson letting go of Amber

Wilson stood at the sink, he was just kind of watching everything pass him by. He looked over her cup was still there, a reminder of the fact that she was gone. He was going to have to let go. He went to work and kind of went through the motions and avoided House even though he knew House needed him at the moment. But Wilson needed someone too and that wasn't an easy thing for him. He worked on House's case a little bit but didn't say more than necessary to House but now he was at home again after work looking at the Cup and finally deciding that it was time to start healing again he took the cup and washed it.

Mad World by Gary Jules House Hallucinating

What was wrong with him, why was he seeing her. Amber out of all the people he could hallucinate. Amber he hated Amber but Wilson hadn't and he felt guilty for killing the person Wilson loved more than anything in the world. House didn't think it made sense and now he was relying on Wilson to help him through the hallucination make sure he didn't do anything crazy or stupid even by his standards but then he went home, yelling at Cuddy. And yet she was with him. Or was she he didn't know and right now he didn't care. It wasn't until he got to work that he saw her yelling at him. And he made an idiot out of himself and her.

"Are you ok?" asked Cuddy to him

Shaking his head no. He knew that was the end of it. He needed therapy and to be off of the vicodin.

Disclaimer: Don't own House MD or the music.


End file.
